To Dance
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione dances with her new husbanf and reflects back to their first dance. FannonBlaise


1**Title: To Dance ( 1 / 1 )**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** fanonBlaise/Hermione

**Rating:** Less than Teen

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I just play with JK's toys. I'm lucky she shares.

**A/N: **This plot bunny bit me while watching a Pride and Prejudice clip. It just screamed to be written. ;) This is soooo pure fluff. Thanks to my beta, Danielle, who is not just a good beta but a good friend.

**Summary:** Hermione dances with her new husband and reflects back to their first dance.

* * *

_**To Dance **_

The dancing music filled the large room where a large hoard of people danced in the middle. In the middle of the dancers, a bride with long brown hair swayed her new husband as he held her tight against him and twirled a strand of her soft hair in his fingers. Blaise Zabini's dark curls touched the top of collar and his olive-colored skin stood out sinfully against the black color of his dress robes. Hermione sighed happily as ran her hand down his back and then back up again.

"What's the sigh for, my lovely bride?" Blaise purred as he kept his mouth by her ear and softly caressed part of her back bared from her wedding dress, which during the beginning of the night was mostly hidden beneath her equally beautiful traditional wedding robes. His mother finally compromised to let her wear a elegant, yet sensible, muggle wedding dress, if she wore it under the dress robes wore by the women marrying into the Zabini family line.

Hermione smiled and leaned back into his firm hand as she replied, "I was enjoying dancing with you, sexy husband of mine."

His charming smile sent shivers down her spine as his enchanting indigo silently spoke of how much love he felt for her and pulled her back against him as they swayed to the music. "I guess that's okay. Do you remember the first dance we shared?"

A laugh came from her as she brought her arms around his neck as she nodded. She closed her eyes and remembered the night her life changed for the better. It was the night that Blaise Zabini had entered her life.

_Hermione danced with Harry in the middle of the throng of seventh years as they celebrated their last night at Hogwarts. A hand sneaked around her best friend's waist and pulled him towards his girlfriend, who must've just come back from the lavatory. Ginny had waited for the end of the war and the death of Voldemort till she could show how much she was still in love with the Boy-Who-Triumphed. _

_The brunette laughed as she turned to dance by herself like many people were doing to the loud music. A Ravenclaw boy approached her and motioned to dance with him. Her body gave into the music as she let loose for the first time in years. Truly, she needed this night before she started her life in the wizarding world as an adult. Hermione vowed that she was going to make the most of this night and dance till she was one of the last people on the dance floor. _

_A hand reached for her hand and she looked to see Draco Malfoy tried to pull her towards the edge of the dance floor. Yes he may have worked with them in the Order with Snape after the night they fled Hogwarts, but he remained a prat to her and her friends. She followed him to the floor because she gave him a benefit of a doubt and maybe he needed to tell her something important. Then she could get back to dancing and as far as possible for the blond. _

_He surprised her by turning to face with her and in a loud voice to carry over the music. "Dance with me Granger."_

_She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side as she asked, "Why should I?"_

_Draco grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her close to force her to dance. "Because I decided you look good enough for one dance with me."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Any girl would be a fool to turn me down," he challenged as she stepped away from his body and held her wand tightly in her right hand at her side. _

_She smirked and replied, "Then I shall live the rest of my life a happy fool."_

_A male's body came in between her and Draco. She looked to the dark curls, which she knew belonged to Malfoy's best mate and her off-again-on-again crush- Blaise Zabini, the quiet Slytherin. "Pansy is looking for you again. I told her I would find you."_

_The blond Slytherin rolled his eyes before glaring at Hermione as he walked away and huffed, "Fine."_

_Blaise turned to watch his mate sulk off and began, "Sorry about that he's-"_

_Hermione raised her hand to stop him as she interrupted, "If you're going to tell me that Malfoy is a wonderful guy, who is just misunderstood, you can save your breath."_

_The corners of his mouth lifted up and faced her as he turned on that charming smile, which she saw rarely but it was usually in her direction. Zabini shook his head as he replied, "Oh no. He can be a complete git but he's still one of my best mates."_

"_Sorry to hear that," she said as she looked back on the dance floor where the dancers began to move slowly to a romantic song that began playing from the band. After pulling up all her Gryffindor courage out, Hermione turned to her sexy crush, who she had no doubts would never be interested in a plain know-it-all like her, but she had to do this or she knew she would regret it for the rest of her years. "Would you like to dance, Zabini?"_

_His breathtaking indigo eyes peaked out under his long curls he called bangs and slight smile crept on his perfect lips as he spoke, "I'm a little old fashion. I think the guy should do the asking, at least on the first dance."_

_Hermione bit her lip as she replied with a disappointed, "Oh."_

_Blaise took his hands from his pants pockets and held one out for her as he asked, "Would you give me the pleasure of a dance, Miss Granger?"_

"_Yes," she whispered and placed her hand in his larger one as he walked backward to pull them into the crowd of dancers. All the while his eyes never left hers and his slightly shaking hands took their positions of one in her right hand and the other around her waist. Slowly they began to sway into step with the soft song as Hermione couldn't stop from smiling because her dreams were finally coming true. _

_Then a sabotaging thought entered her mind and she just had to ask it. "Please tell me I am not being used for some kind of bet between you and Draco or some evil Slytherin scheme."_

_She felt his chest shake as he started chuckling and he leaned into her ear to whisper, "Draco offered to place a bet to see who could dance with the Princess of the Golden Trio but I declined. Placing a bet is not the proper way to treat a young lady."_

_Hermione pulled back a little as she questioned, "And is there any scheme that could end up giving me a broken heart?"_

_Blaise looked down at her as one of his hands cupped her cheek as they continued to dance. "As for any evil scheme on my part, my only hope stepping in between you and my best mate was to spend a few minutes in your beautiful presence but I will be forever grateful for this one dance here in your arms, Granger."_

"_I think that can be arranged and please call me, Hermione," she replied as she stepped back into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands held onto her hips. _

"_Thank you, Hermione, and may I be so bold as to ask for the next dance as well."_

_Hermione smiled against his chest and subtly inhaled the intoxicating scent of Blaise Zabini, the sexy Slytherin she hoped to spend many more dances with... maybe all the dances during the rest of her life. With a content sigh, her answer came out so very softly, but he still heard it. "Yes, all the dances you want."_

Hermione smiled at the young man, who stole her heart entirely on that special night of their first dance. Blaise raised his eyebrow as he asked, "What?"

"I'm just so happy. I consider myself the luckiest person in world," she admitted as they continued to dance as husband and wife.

"I don't think so," he stated and kissed her passionately, but pulled back a few seconds later. "I am."

**_The End _**


End file.
